His Frozen Heart
by Elsa007
Summary: Just a Fic showing what I thought would happen with the arrival of the Frozen Characters and the Regina/Robin/Marion triangle...


"Elsa wait!" Anna called after her sister as she raced into the forest, tears streaming down her cheeks, blizzard raging behind her. Anna looked at Emma and me, her anguish apparent. "Please, we have to go after her! She has to know she's not alone." I felt skeptic but Emma's face softened. Killian groaned.

"Really Swan? You want to go after the ice queen and give her the chance to freeze our hearts?"

"Anna's right. She's alone and scared. If she's going to hurt someone it's going to be while she's afraid. We need to help her!" Emma begged. I rolled my eyes but I knew he was already convinced. Swan would only have to bat those ridiculous eyelashes and he'd travel through time and space for her.

"I'm not running around after some snow princess who is having a meltdown." I practically snarled. Before Emma could try to convince me otherwise or do something completely idiotic like running after Elsa herself, a high pitch scream echoed out of the forest.

"What the hell was that?" Emma asked.

"Oh God, Elsa what have you done?" Anna muttered under her breath before taking off after the noise.

"The Merry Men are in there." Killian said suddenly glancing at me nervously. I froze. The angry, dangerous ice queen had run straight to him. He could be dying. She could have hurt him.

"Robin." I took off after Anna as fast as I could, Emma and Killian on my heels.

When we got to the camp my worst fears were confirmed. Robin lay on the ground, clutching his heart, Elsa looked on horrified, her hands covering her mouth.

"I'm so sorry!" She whispered. "I didn't mean-I'm so sorry!" She ran off deeper into the forest, ice covering her path. Anna put her hand on my arm.

"True Love." She told me, nodding towards the man lying on the ground in pain before running off after her sister. "Elsa!" Marion was grabbing him and shaking his shoulders, calling his name. I fell to my knees beside her, my heart shattering around me as I gripped his hand. I couldn't even bother to fight for him when I had the chance and now he was dying before me. Marion looked at me.

"Do something!" She yelled at me angrily.

"Don't you think if I could have I would have by now?" I snarled back.

"What did the ice queen's sister say to you before she chased after Elsa?"

"I don't know! She said something about True…" I trailed off looking back down at Robin.

"She froze his heart. It's a curse. True Love's Kiss will break it." I almost leaned in on instinct to kiss him, after all. I loved him! But that wasn't how this worked. He had picked Marion. They both loved each other. Marion would break the curse. I slowly got to my feet and backed up.

"Marion, True Love's Kiss. You can save him."

"Of course!" Light filled her eyes again as I turned away. I stood beside Emma and Killian and steeled myself. This was it. The nail in my coffin. Emma reached out and took my hand seeming to know the pain I was in and despite myself I let her. Marion slowly leaned in and I felt a single tear slip down my cheek. Their lips met and I waited for the surge of energy that was sure to rush through us. I had been near Charming and Snow long enough to know what it felt like. I closed my eyes and waited. Nothing. I opened one eye and looked down at them. She kissed him again. And again. And Again. Why was nothing happening? Marion spun around and glared at me.

"Why isn't it working?" She hissed.

"I don't know! True Love's Kiss breaks these sort of things!"

"Unless," Killian's voice pierced the tension like a knife.

"Unless what pirate?" I snapped back. He shared a long glance with Emma who answered the question for him.

"Unless it's you, Regina."

"What? It's not, it can't be! He chose her. He loves her." I protested. "Robin loves Marion. It's not-"

"Kiss him Regina." Marion interrupted. My brow furrowed.

"What?"

"Please. Just try. Bring him back." Emma all but shoved me forward and I found myself on my knees beside Robin. In that moment I couldn't think of anyone else. It was Robin and me. There was no one else in the world. I had to save him.

"Please Robin." I whispered as I leaned down. "Come back to me." When our lips touched I felt a shock run through the length of my body and saw everyone near us get shoved back a few feet. Robin's lips began to respond to mine and my eyes flung open as his arms wrapped around me.

"Regina." He whispered. "I knew it was you."


End file.
